


The Godparent Paradox

by captainunicornxoxo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Baby Fic, Domestic, Fluff, OT7, godparents wanted, jjp, jjparents, lol, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: The one with godfathers.





	1. Chapter 1

sunmi’s big doe like eyes watched her father’s hand, holding the spoon with the rice move up and down go above him, and zoom to a stop before her lips. Her eyes flickered to her father whose mouth was open, eyes wide and eagerly waiting for sunmi to imitate him. she looked back down at her bib. Picking up some rice of her bib, she flicked it at her father. she watched as he huffed at the grain of rice stuck to his forehead. Her other father, standing near the dishwasher cracked up. she turned to see him, folding a towel and throwing it over his shoulders laughing, hand raised to cover his mouth. sunmi smiled. “sunmi-ahh..”she turned to see her father holding the spoon up. “please, last bite.” he pouted. Sunmi shrugged. she opened her mouth for the spoon to enter, wrapping her mouth about it, she sucked it off the rice. she watched her father’s eyes light up. Sunmi smiled. “yay!!!” they cheered.

“can you believe it? Im Jaebum, managed to not make a child cry, feed her and even made her smile?”mark teased. “yah!!!” jaebum scoffed. Jackson and jinyoung giggled. “I remember the day like it was yesterday.” Yugyeom began, grinning. “funny how you remember all that and not your own thesis.”jaebum interjected. Yugyeom pouted. “hyung…”he whined turning to jinyoung for sympathy. The elder shrugged. “you did forget your own thesis topic yugyeom. “ “I was nervous!!”he argued stomping his feet. Jackson eyes remained trained on jaebum as he lifted sunmi off her seat and carried her to the wash basin. Sunmi clung to jaebum, hands fisting his shirt. “he has gotten better.”Jackson commented, turning to jinyoung. “he has. Honestly, jaebum is a great dad. Even I had my doubts but he is amazing with her." jinyoung smiled. Everyone knew that smile by now. It was jinyoung’s classic ‘I love him so much’ smile. It dripped of adoration, rational and irrational. Youngjae beamed, hugging jinyoung from the side, “I’m so happy for you hyung. You guys are amazing. You both get to do what you love, you get to be together, you got an adorable baby girl, you got us, you got a new place now, your own place!!your own car! Wow!!” his voice increased in loudness and by the end he was shouting. Everyone, gathered in the kitchen to watch sunmi eat, laughed. Jinyoung smiled. “Thank you youngjae-yah.”he ruffled the younger’s hair. Bambam nodded. “Honestly hyung. This new place is awesome.” “the entertainment system though!? Jaebum has truly outdone himself.” Mark commented, filling his and jackson’s glass with more champagne.jinyoung hummed.“you know what we haven’t gotten though?”all eyes were on him. “Godparents for sunmi.”he frowned.

“hyung hates to talk about it, but we got to. We still haven’t decided who will be sunmi’s godparents incase…”he whispered, “incase something happens to the two of us.” “What about your sisters?” Youngjae asked. Jinyoung huffed as he sat beside bambam on the loveseat,picking nora up and placing her on his lap. “hyung thinks since they got their kids, sunmi won't get that love and attention.” He gently brushed her fur. “But, aren’t they more experienced?” Mark questioned. “exactly what I said, but he thinks not.”jinyoung shrugged. He sighed, “We aren’t very close with his cousins nor are we with mine.” “How about Sora noona?” Mark asked.jackson hissed. Jinyoung turned to mark so fast Jackson was positive he would have cracked a bone.Mark wasn’t looking, he was busy petting odd. “No thanks.”jinyoung deadpanned. Jackson shook his head, frowning when mark turned to him confused. “But she knows you guys well, she was there when sunmi was born, she is one of jae…”mark continued, still not getting the hint. “no!” Jackson interrupted. “no! no!” he held his hand up, motioning to cut his throat and asking mark to drop it.Mark frowned but sat back. Jinyoung began to pick at the loose threads of his sweatshirt. Jaebum’s actually,but they stopped pointing that out after they vowed to share, ‘what’s mine is yours, what’s yours is mine’,at the altar.

Jaebum entered. He paused when he noticed all eyes on him and silence. “what?” he asked weirded out by their stare. “Where’s sunmi?” Yugyeom pouted. “in bed. She was sleepy.”he said, sitting on the floor next to him. “I think I can do it.”Jackson said, nodding his head. “do what?” jaebum asked. “I…jack…really?”jinyoung asked. “hmm, I’m her favourite uncle.I’ve known you guys forever. I am in general lovable, amiable and responsible, I earn a shit ton so I think I’ll make a great godparent.”Jackson beamed. “What?”jaebum’s jaw jutted out. “hyung, we really have to fill that form. I was just telling the boys about our dilemma.” Jinyoung answered. Jaebum frowned but remained silent. Jinyoung sighed, he walked over to him and knelt down to his level. Cupping his husband’s cheek, be whispered “I’m not too fond of leave her as well but just in case we have to, I want to make sure she’s in the right hands.” Jaebum nuzzled his face into jinyoung’s neck. The boys sat silently, it wasn’t often that jaebum broke his tough, cool and 'chic', as Jackson put it, exterior. Youngjae was the first to rise and engulf the couple in a hug. Then bambam, Jackson, yugyeom and mark joined.

Soon they were all on the floor, in the cramped space between the coffee table and their couch. The TV ran behind them, mere white nose now. “I don’t want to break the comfortable silence, but I think I would make a better godparent.”mark mumbled. “yah!!”Jackson yelled. “If I become her godparent, that makes you her godparent too. We are married.” He added. Mark shrugged. “Better on my accord than on yours.” Jaebum cracked up. the rest following, except Jackson who was now pouting. “no sex for 1 week.”he yelled. “its your loss gaga.” Mark teased. Jackson threw a cushion at him. “BTW, I’m her favourite uncle.”Bambam smirked. “If its because she calls you by your name, its only because you got an easy name.” Youngjae muttered. Bamabm gasped. “no, she loves me, that’s why.” “sure jan”yugyeom smirked. Bambam puffed out his chest. “I could make a better godparent. I drag bitches! I’m better at fashion, makeup,girl talk and girls in general.”he held up his middle finger, a sumg smile plastered to his face. Jinyoung scoffed. “you keep that finger up and you're out of consideration.” Bambam smiled sheepishly.”oh no, no hyung”

Jaebum sighed. “jinyoung and I both were thinking it had to be one of you guys..” “..we just couldn’t decide who.”jinyoung finished. “We almost made a pros and con list on a yellow mote pad. Sorry.” Jaebum shrugged. “again, I would have won that.”Jackson said. “Its not a competition hyung. They only compared.” “Oh! Its on!!!” Yugyeom yelled. They turned to him, surprised a little by his outburst. “One week, for us to prove to hyungs who would make a better parent.”he grinned. “okay, 1 who’d make a beter godparent.” Jaebum seethed. Jinyoung placated him with a kiss on his cheek. “2, you declaring a competition to win my daughter itself shows how immature you are. 3..”yugyeom pouted. “alright, enough. No competitions yugeyoem-ah. Get back home now. It’s late.” Jinyoung hushed him. “jins right.I am also right. I’d make a great godparent.”Jackson said standing up and dusting his ass. “I got coco.”youngjae muttered. “I’m responsible.” He added softly. “you are.”jaebum said holding a hand out to help him stand. He smiled and ruffled his hair. “I take care of coco too you know.”mark said stuffing his hands in his pocket. Jaebum chuckled. “alright I get it, you guys are awesome. You guys really are great uncles.” He beamed. “so?” Bambam asked. Jinyuong and jaebum exchanged a look. “we’ll let you know..”jinyoung said. “we’ll see.” Jaebum added. 

they trudged to the doorway, grabbing their coats and jackets off the hanger and off the chairs and sofa back. Jinyoung handed them each a Tupperware of leftover. "This will make breakfast." he said, fixing bambam's jacket. He knew the younger rarely cooked, especially in the mornings. "This will make more than morning."youngjae grinned, hugging the box. "yah! make sure its not spoilt before you eat it." mark hollered, he was already out of the house, near the elevators. Jackson was hugging jaebum tight, mumbling something about meeting him at the studio.“now yugyeom, head home alright. Don’t crash at jungkook’s to play overwatch.”jinyoung said ushering them out. “I got class only at 2 tomorrow hyung. Also it’s the 4 years, I’m only mentoring. I’ll be fine.”yugyeom whined.

Outside, in the parking the 5 of they waited beside mark’s car. “So its on then?”bambam asked. “seriously?” mark looked unimpressed. “its so on!”Jackson grinned. “jack?”mark frowned. “come on. Its dumb, we know they will pick one of us. We are the eldest here.”Jackson shrugged. “um hyung, I don’t think you got the memo. We all grew up. we all got well paying jobs, we all love sunmi and we know her well. We are all in this run. “yugyeom argued. Youngjae nodded his head furiously behind him. “alright then, lets go big boy!”mark said, squaring his shoulders.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jinyoung frowned. “Hyung where’s the macroon?” he turned to jaebum who was stirring the pasta. “it’s there.”jaebum mumbled without looking back. Jinyoung’s frown deepened. “but it isn’t. “he turned back to the basket before him and began searching under the confetti and wrappers for his favourite macroon. “hyungggg” he whined, his lips forming a pout. He watched as jaebum’s shoulders sagged. He turned off the stove and closed the pot before turning to him. “I swear to god jinyoung, if I find it, ill eat it.”he huffed, wiping his hands on the apron. “ahh hyung, come on please…”jinyoung whined, clasping his hands. Just then, the doorbell rang. They froze on spot. Sunmi in the hall, had began to waddle to the door, dragging her toy truck behind her. “Who is it at this hour on a Wednesday?”he asked, slipping out of his apron. “macroon.”jinyoung pointed at the basket before heading out of the kitchen to the doorway. He lifted sunmi up on the way and held her at his waist. She bent over his arm that held her,hands stretched out trying to reach for her toy abandoned on the floor.”Appa…appa..”she called. Jinyoung adjusted his hold on her. “just a moment baby, let me get the door.” He turned the intercom on.”hyung it’s me. Yugyeom!” yugyeom's voice cracked through the tiny speaker. “yugyeom…?” jinyoung muttered to himself.

“ANIYO!!”yugyeom shouted, grinning wide at the site of sunmi. Sunmi giggled and stretched her arms out. “Look what I got you sunmi-ah!!”yugeyeom shook the giant teddy bear in his hands.”Yug..yug!!!” she squealed. Jinyoung chuckled. “yah! keep it down. Get in,first. And where did you get that?” he shifted and allowed yugyeom to enter with his bear. They walked to the kitchen where jaebum had already set the table. “yugyeom?”he smiled but was a little surprised. “hello!!”yugyeom grinned. He placed the giant bear in jaebum's chair. Sunmi was struggling to get out of jinyoung’s hold and onto the bear. “aish, sunmi-ah, wait,you're gonna fall.” Jinyoung struggled holding her in his arms. He gently lowered her down to her feet. She gasped on realizing how big the bear was. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her to the giant bear, grinning maniacally. “wOW!”jaebum examined the bear. “whats this for yugs?”jinyoung asked, taking a seat near the bear and his enarmoured daughter. “I just saw it at the store and had to get it for my favourite niece!”yugyeom simled. "she's your only niece."jaebum rolled his eyes. He shrugged his coat off and draped it on the back of the chair,before kneeling down to sunmi’s level.They sat in silence, smiling as they watched sunmi’s eyes widen and giggle as she hugged the bear or as yugyeom tickled her with the bear’s furry paws and feet. “OH! My macroon!” jinyoung gasped turning to jaebum for it. He sighed grabbing it from the counter top and tossed it to his husband. “oh! That’s a big chocolate basket.”yugyeom muttered. “oh yeah, mark hyung got it. He was presented with it at his show in Miami. But you know Jackson and the sugar rush he gets, so he gifted it to us.”jaebum shrugged. He reached for the pot and ladle. “you’re staying for dinner.” Jaebum turned to yugyeom. “um no, its okay, I got an..””it was a statement yugyeom, not a question.”jaebum admonished. He began to serve the pasta out. Yugyeom smiled.

It was halfway through dinner that yugyeom decided to speak. “hyung?” Both jaebum and jinyoung turned to him. Sunmi unaffected, chewed slowly, playing with the ring on her father’s finger. “I know, I don’t say it often, but I really love you guys. You guys..you are really all I got apart from my mother. You practically brought me up and I want to pay it back by being there for you whenever you need me. I know I’m the maknae of the gang but I’m not little now hyung. I can help. I want to. I want to pay you back for everything you did and even do for me.” He looked down, fiddling with the threads of his torn jeans. There was a pause before jaebum spoke. “yugyeom, you are my baby brother. Not even like, you are. And you don’t have to pay us back for anything. As your hyungs it is something we have to do. Want to do. “jaebum ruffled his hair. “thank you for offering to help yugyeom. We appreciate it. I get where you’re going with this, don’t worry we do consider as a possible guardian for sunmi. You are family afterall. “jinyoung reached out, clasping his hand around yugyeom’s wrist, giving it a gentle squeezed. Yugyeom finally raised his head to meet their fond gazes. “thank you hyung.” He smiled.

                                                                                                                                    ---

Jaebum paused the track playing to hear again. There was the knock again. “come in.” he shouted. “its me hyung.” Jackson poked is head in, smiling. Jaebum faked a gasp. “You knocked before entering! Who are you and what have you done to Jackson!?” “ahh hyung!!”Jackson whined. He stomped up to jaebum, placed a coffee cup on the desk and then proceeded to drop into the chair next to him. Jaebum chuckled. “what do you want?” He took his earphones out. There was really no point of it anymore, noise cancelling earphones were no match for Jackson. “I got you coffee hyung. What would you like for lunch?”Jackson asked, smiled sweetly. “I’m good. Thanks. Youngjae already got me lunch.”he said, raising the cup to his lips. “so I’m guessing the competiton is really on.” He turned back to his computer.Jackson sighed wistfully. “what?” jaebum asked sipping his drink. “I want children too hyung.”he mumbled. “huh?” jaebum turned to him. “who’s stopping you from getting one?”he questioned. “its not who, its what.” Jackson took off his cap, running hand through his hair. “jaebum turned to him to give his undivided attention. “what is it Jackson-ah?”he placed a hand on his knee, encouraging and comforting. “its just, I know I’m usually very proud of it but I know I’m loud, obnoxious and very embarrassing. I’m just scared, ill be a horriblt dad, annoying and embarrassing. Mark hyung..mark hyung is so cool. Kids love him. He’s so calm, smart and cute. He’s a hit among all kids.” He sighed. “bullshit Jackson. Kids love you.”jaebum pointed out. “yeah like an uncle or for a while alone. i don’t think they’ll like me to be around for long.”he mumbled. “jackson!”jaebum grabbed him by his collar. “I, im jaebum, who scared kids and was scared of kids, have a daughter. Trust me they’ll want you around. You’ll make an amazing dad jack. And you know how I know, how I’m so confident, because you are a great uncle. indeed sunmi’s favourite.”he shook Jackson hoping to knock some sense in him. “really hyung, You think?” Jackson eyes brightened a little. “sure!”jaebum patted his head. Jackson grinned and sat back dreaming. Jaebum smiled and turned back to his work. “thanks hyung”Jackson shot up from his seat. “I gotta go, text me if you need anything. Meanwhile I gotta go text bambam that I win!”he yelled, throwing his fist up in the air. And he was out of the studio. Jaebum shook his head, smiling to himself.

                                                                                                                                        ---

Jaebum lay between jinyoung’s legs, the younger’s hands in his hair, scratching his scalp and combing out any knots. Jaebum sighed.Jinyoung was humming some old ‘2JAE’ song. Jaebum chuckled. “remember how youngjae grew this habit of trying to eat the microphone?”he asked, resting his chin on jinyoung’s chest looking up at him. Jinyoung chucled. “oh yes! Does he still do that?” “yeah, dahyun told me, some trainees thought it was another vocal exercise. ”he laughed. Jinyoung joined him, throwing his head back. “oh good god! Youngjae!”jinyoung wheezed. The laughter dies down soon, replaced by soft smiles. Jaebum went back to resting his cheek on jinyoung’s chest. “bambam sent me this large macroon box. He got it as a gift from some admirer at the club apparently.”jinyoung muttered, his hands caressing jaebum’s hair. Jaebum huffed. “you’re gonna get diabetes jin with the amount of sweets you have been consuming.” “how can I refuse?”jinyoung countered. “by the way jinyoungie, what are we gonna do about this godparent thing? The boys have been showering us with too many gifts this week.” “I like it.”jinyoung stated matter of fact. Jaebum frowned. He turned, looking up at him. “park jinyoung.”he narrowed his eyes at him. “I know, I know.” the younger rolled his eyes. They laid in silence,in each others arms, listening to each other’s heart beat and soft snoring coming from the baby monitor.

                                                                                                                                   ---

Jinyoung signs the last form. He drew in a breath and turned to his husband. The elder smiled at him. Jinyoung smiled back. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to jaebum’s. jaebum melted into the kiss, seeking the warmth and comfort. They pulled back, smiling and feeling better. “we’ll be okay.”jinyoung spoke. Jaebum nodded. “we made the right decision. Hopefully I live, to never see the effect of it.”he mumbled. “hyung!”jinyoung snorted loud. Embarrassed he raised a hand to cover his mouth and supress his laugh. Jaebum smiled. “I still don’t get why you cover that smile.”he pulled him close with a hand on his neck, locking their lips together. jinyoung sighed. "you know, I don't think we would have found better people. he stated. Jaebum smiled.

  “appa..” a voice called for their attention. They turned to their 3 year old. She made her signature ‘grabby hands’ demanding to be picked up and seated on either of their lap. Jaebum obliged. “sunmi-ah, remember you got us okay. No matter what, and now you officially got 5 other mad men to look out for you.”jinyoung bopped his nose with hers. She giggled and cupping his face in her tiny hands, she pressed a kiss to his nose. She looked up at jaebum as he smiled down at her. She pulled him by his chin and kissed his cheek. Jaebum kissed her forehead. “We’ll be okay” they mumbled, resting their foreheads.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh jjparents and ot7!  
> happiness.  
> I hope I made you smile.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is how I met your mother inspired.  
> yes I'm a sucker for ot7 and jjp.  
> yes I wrote this instead of updating my other fics  
> yes I'm a horrible human
> 
> mian,kamao,saranghe


End file.
